dicionariafeministafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Misandria
thumb|352px|Obra de Artemisia Gentileschi, artista renascentista que foi estuprada por um homem no ateliê no qual estudava, pintou muitos quadros com temáticas de violência contra homens como uma provoção. O filme Artemisia é uma boa referência que conta sua herstória.Misandria é o que se entende por 'ódio aos homens'. Passou a ser reivindicada em contexto feminista porque a mesma acusação é uma forma de homens amedontrar mulheres quando seus feminismos ganham um tom de maior ousadia ou confrontacional. Sempre que mulheres radicalizam, são acusadas de odiar aos homens. E essa acusação assusta. Porém, sabemos que o sistema patriarcal em que vivemos é que é o sistema e instituições baseadas no ódio à mulher. Enquanto que feministas não estão saindo em hordas pelas ruas exterminando os homens (lamentavelmente, diriam algumas), dia após dia a vida de quem nasceu mulher é um inferno neste sistema de homens: tráfico para prostituição desaparecendo meninas e mulheres todos dias, a cada minuto uma mulher sendo espancada, morrendo por aborto clandestino e desassistencia médica, a cada alguns minutos um homem estupra uma mulher, agora mesmo uma menina tendo seu clitóris circuncisado, uma menina sendo abusada sexualmente em sua casa por familiares neste instante, em Juárez, mais um cadáver de mulher sendo encontrado em latões de lixo, mortas e estupradas no fenômeno do feminicídio, que também existe em Pernambuco e em todo mundo: mulhers sendo assassinadas por homens como forma de controle masculino, por desejarem sair de um casamento ou namoro, ou se recusarem a submeter-se. Lésbicas sendo assassinadas por serem lésbicas, sofrendo estupro corretivo... ... está mais que comprovado que o sistema que vivemos é o sistema de ódio a mulher, chamado misoginia. Enquanto isso, o sentimento de fúria das mulheres só cresce. E nada mais justo que sentir raiva do opressor. O sistema prisional e as leis patriarcais e religiosas também estão desenhadas para impedir a ação direta de mulheres. Mas há alguns casos sabidos de mulheres que fazem justiça com suas próprias mãos. O ódio contra os agressores e as agressões é legítimo. Como diz Bertold Brech: Nâo devemos confunfir a resistencia do oprimido com a violência do opressor. “Eu sinto que ‘ódio aos homens’ é um honorável e viável ato político, que o oprimido tem o direito a ódio de classe contra a classe que o está oprimindo.” Robin Morgan Uma feminista assim escreve: "Eu odeio homens. Vocês tem ideia de como é difícil admitir isso, e inclusive expor publicamente? Odiar homens não é uma escolha, não é fácil, não é popular, não é aceitável socialmente. Fez parte do meu processo de empoderamento, em algum momento, sentir raiva, ódio, que me impulsionaram a me rebelar contra algo que oprime à mim e todas as mulheres. Ódio que me foi reprimido toda vida por um discurso de pacificidade e delicadeza que as mulheres tem que obedecer, jamais ser agressivas ou odiar alguém. Mulher pura e cristã que não sente ódio para com o seu dono, seu marido, seu superior, a voz da autoridade no mundo. Pode odiar homens sim, pode desobedecer, pode ser barraqueira e FODA-SE as normas de boa convivência dozomi. Foda-se. Se eu não odiasse homens não sentiria necessidade de expor isso aqui, porque seria completamente aceitável e previsível. Amar o homem é status quo. Fazer sexo com homens, se relacionar com homens, também. Existe uma pressão externa muito grande pra amá-los, e eu entendo perfeitamente quem os ama, mas não me obriguem à fazer parte disso. O machismo, o patriarcado, a misoginia, tem agentes diretos quem mantém os mecanismos de opressão: homens. Eu já fui estuprada, abusada, silenciada, inclusive por homens que eu achava ser uma "exceção". Se você acha que seu pai ou seu namorado fazem parte desse grupo de "exceção" tá ok, mas eu não sou obrigada a concordar. E você também não é obrigada a odiar homens. Mas não vem defender piroco pra mim que não vai colar. É perda de tempo, é desgastante e desnecessário. Não sou obrigada a amar homens, não sou obrigada a sorrir, nem ser simpática, nem ser amável nem estar disponível, nem ouvir, nem ser pacífica com homens. Sou obrigada à conviver com homens, porque não vivo em uma bolha, né glra. RISOS Mas as mulheres que odeiam homens não estão cometendo genocídio contra homens, estuprando, matando, oprimindo homens. Misandria não existe de forma institucional. E não tem necessidade de ficar justificando isso. Enquanto tem feminista querendo fazer parte do "grupo de feministas depiladas heteras e amáveis", eu faço parte do grupo de feministas que é o esteriótipo do que é "ruim", quase uma caricatura do discurso mascu anti-feminista. E eu existo, e luto contra o patriarcado assim como você. E o que eu sinto para com os homens é legítimo e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Enquanto isso a misoginia taí, à milênios sendo perfeitamente aceitável, permeando todas as esferas possíveis da sociedade, matando mulheres, objetificando, subjugando. Home misógino sendo abertamente misógino sendo estudado na academia como gênio. Desenho da disney que trata estupro e abuso de forma romântica, mídia que trata mulher como um pedaço de carne com um buraco à ser fodido, mas o problema são as feministas que odeiam homens? Not. Misandria é amor." Questões: Uma feminista responde a outra a questão que segue: "a misadria é contraproducente de alguma forma em âmbito estrutural ou pode enfraquecer a luta das mulheres?" '' "Nunca! Não vejo como nomear e direcionar ódio de classe ao inimigo pode ser contraproducente. Pelo contrário, "all this polite and smiley feminism is getting us nowhere" julie bindel, todo esse feminismo polido e sorridente não nos está levando a lugar nenhum, querer parecer bem ao inimigo... ódio de classe demonstra compromisso com as mulheres, e não com o sistema, de parecer pacífica, bem comportada e não ameaçadora, de conseguir se incluir no sistema. mudança estrutural, depende o que se entende por isso. eu vejo esse entendimento geralmente associado a feminismos radicais com muita pegada trotkista... políticas públicas... isso é jogar no jogo dos boys... temos que emancipar cada mulher de cada homem que a parasita. Resto pra mim é reforma do patriarcado. Claro que eu vou apoiar qualquer avanço e tal porque é tirar poder deles, tudo que tira poder deles é sempre bom, mas nunca esquecendo que não é suficiente, que autonomia é nosso objetivo. Senão também é feminismo liberal, afinal quer leis e melhorias dentro do sistema." '''Algumas fontes:' http://odeiohomens.tumblr.com/